Such an infant safety seat is disclosed in EP-0 317 438 and is designed for use in various situations. In addition to the use as an infant carrier and as a rocker seat respectively this seat is, with its carrying handle swung in a forwardly directed position, adapted for placement on a passenger's seat in an automobile. In the latter case the bucket seat becomes with its front end directed to the backrest of the passenger's seat, while the horizontal portion of the obliquely forwardly directed carrying handle may support against the backrest of the respective passenger's seat.
The attachment points for the threepoints-safety belt associated with the respective passenger's seat comprise an attachment point for the hip belt portion on each of the two arm rest portions of the bucket seat body, and two attachment points on the backside of the backrest portion to guide the shoulder belt portion. To secure the infant seat on the passenger's seat the shoulder belt portion and the hip belt portion of the threepoints-safety belt are passed along the attachment points on the backrest portion and those on the armrest portions of the bucket seat body respectively.
From a viewpoint of safety the well-known infant seat amply satisfies the requirements. In all of the circumstances that may occur in practice the threepoints-safety belt and the additional support through the obliquely forwardly directed carrying handle hold the infant seat firmly in place on the passenger's seat. In practice, however, the act of passing the hip belt portion and the shoulder belt portion of the three points safety belt along the various attachment points on the bucket seat body is experienced as rather inconvenient, whereas the available belt length is unsufficient in some automobile types.